


[Podfic] Step by Step

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acceptance, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bargaining, Crying, Denial, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Five Stages of Grief, M/M, Podfic, spoilers: Episode 49
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: Podfic for Step by Step, written and read by teatearsandbbcWhen Carlos gets trapped in a desert otherworld, Cecil grieves for him, sometimes more than either of them realize.A series of flash fics set between Episode 49 and Episode 70. Largely canon-based and moving through the five stages of grief as Cecil experiences them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Step by Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734779) by [teatearsandbbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc). 



Recording is hosted through Box. If there are problems with the file, don't hesitate to let me know!

Listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/mnsemsw8by1b8iz0itvfc14fa1i6ab5k)


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic for Chapter 2 of Step by Step

Recording hosted through Box. Listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/z4tdxle15h8wc7fgtd48x26by9zq9uiz).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time podficcing anything, so please let me know what you think! Also, if there are problems getting to the podfic, let me know that too. Thanks for listening! Y'all are so wonderful.


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Chapter 3, "Bargaining," of Step by Step

Podfic hosted through Box. You can listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/buayqt56vbrau98uurq7fewr6hhex4ur).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, so I'm eager for feedback! If this gets some good reactions, I'll look into podficcing some more of my fics. Also, if there are problems with getting to the recording, please comment or email me at teatearsandbbc@gmail.com and let me know! I'll do what I can to fix it. Thanks for listening!


End file.
